1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power generating apparatus using a thermoelectric element. More particularly, the invention relates to control of generated electric power in an electric power converter in an electric power generating apparatus which is provided in an exhaust system of an automobile or the like, and which supplies electric power generated due to a temperature difference between exhaust gas and a cooling medium, using the electric power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermoelectric power generating apparatus is known, which recovers, as electric power, heat energy contained in exhaust gas discharged from a combustion device such as an engine of an automobile. In such a thermoelectric power generating apparatus, one end of a thermoelectric element is heated by exhaust gas, and the other end of the thermoelectric element is cooled by a cooling medium such as coolant, whereby electric power is generated in the thermoelectric element due to a temperature difference between the exhaust gas and the cooling medium. After the voltage of the generated electric power is increased and smoothed by the electric power converter, the electric power is supplied to a battery and the like.
Meanwhile, output electric power of the thermoelectric element varies depending on an electric current value when the output electric power is obtained. Further, this electric current-electric power (voltage) characteristic varies also depending on a temperature at each of both ends of the thermoelectric element. Accordingly, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-6-22572, in order to efficiently obtain electric power when a condition on a high-temperature side of the thermoelectric element and a condition on a low-temperature side of the thermoelectric element change, for example, when electric power is generated using exhaust gas of an automobile, it is necessary to control electric current when the electric power is obtained according to the electric current-electric power (voltage) characteristic. In this technology, a temperature on the high-temperature side of the thermoelectric element and a temperature on the low-temperature side of the thermoelectric element are measured; an electric current value at which the output electric power becomes optimal is obtained based on an output characteristic of the thermoelectric element at the measured temperatures, the output characteristic being obtained in advance; and the electric current is controlled to become equal to the obtained electric current value when the electric power is obtained.
In order to closely attach temperature sensors on the high-temperature side and the low temperature side of the thermoelectric element, a fixing member such as a spacer is required. The fixing member and the temperature sensors serve as thermal resistance. As a result, the amount of heat transmitted in the thermoelectric element is decreased, and electric power generation efficiency is also reduced. Also, ordinarily, multiple thermoelectric elements are connected in order to increase the amount of generated electric power. However, since temperatures at both ends of the thermoelectric element vary with each thermoelectric element, it is difficult to detect overall tendency in the temperatures using the small number of temperature sensors. Meanwhile, if the number of the temperature sensors is increased, cost is increased, and the electric power generation efficiency is reduced. Therefore, increasing the number of the temperature sensors is also difficult. Also, in order to accurately detect a transient change in the temperatures, it is necessary to enhance responsiveness of the temperature sensors. Particularly when responsiveness of the temperature sensor on the high-temperature side is enhanced, the cost is increased.